INALCANZABLE
by Faby Usako-Chiba-T
Summary: Descripción sobre el desarrollo del amor de Serena hacia Darien


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko (mi idola)

Espero les guste

**INALCANZABLE**

No es posible, como puede ser que me lo encuentre todos los dias, aunque debo admitir, que ya no siento que sea tan antipatico, a veces me parece que su mirada es diferente, siento algo calido cuando lo veo, no se si sea posible, aunque cada vez que lo encuentro ese calor interior que siento crece cada dia mas.

No puedo pasar un dia sin verlo, se que Andrew lo conoce bien, sin embargo, temo preguntar, tengo miedo que puedan tomarlo mal, no quiero que malinterpreten mis preguntas, es que no puedo explicar este sentimiento que me llena, el solo verlo, aunque a veces rompe todo tipo de ilusiones cuando suele llamarme "cabeza de chorlito"

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,  
Descifrando, tu silencio...  
Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,  
Pero pierdo, en el intento

He intentado en vano tratar de sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, se que no es posible que pueda quererme, como yo he comenzado a quererlo, es siempre tan distante conmigo, que no se si logre algun dia conquistar su corazon, aunque a veces me siento confundida, se que desde que me converti en Sailor Moon, siempre hay alguien que me rescata Tuxedo Mask, tambien cuando estoy cerca de el siento esta calidez en mi corazon, no logro entender que es lo que pasa, me siento tan confundida

Y por mas que busco darte amor,  
Nunca te fijas en mi,  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
Por ti

Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,  
Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable...

Aun despues de todo sigo intentando olvidar esta confusion no logro sacarte de mi corazon, es tan dificil definir cuales son mis sentimientos, quisiera poder alcanzarte me siento tan distante de ti, Darien si tu supieras de la confusion que tengo en mi corazon, ¿Qué pasara el dia que te enteres? No quiero ni pensar siquiera que puedas burlarte de mis sentimientos.

Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,  
Cuando alguien, te lástima,  
Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame, sin medida,  
Como duele verte suspirar,  
Porque no voy a ser feliz,  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
Por ti

Siempre te he visto solo ¿es que acaso no tienes novia?, no quiero siquiera pensar que alguien pueda lastimarte, tengo tantas ganas de decirte que en mi vida no hay nadie solo tu, solo tu ocupas mis pensamientos, es que acaso no puedes verme como una mujer, una mujer enamorada de ti, no se si pueda lograrlo, pero tratare, no me dare por vencida, no me dejare vencer por los obstaculos

Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,  
Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable...

Desde ese dia, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, he comenzado a recuperar parte de mis recuerdos, en ellos te veo, siempre estas alli, siempre cuidandome, siempre a mi lado, no puedo creer que ahora seamos enemigos, tengo que recuperarte, tengo que hacerte recordar que nuestro amor ha sobrevivido por mucho tiempo, no podemos dejarnos vencer, debemos luchar

Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,  
Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable...  
Inalcanzable...  
Inalcanzable...  
...Inalcanzable

Voy camino a enfrentarme a ella, a esa malvada que primero te arranco de mis brazos, y despues, despues de darse cuenta que nunca lograria tu amor, te alejo de mi para siempre, no se conformo con alejarte de mi, te quito la vida, ahora si que eres inalcanzable para mi, pero por ti, por tu amor luchare, luchare para que en alguna otra vida logremos estar juntos, espero que esta vez no seas para mi

INALCANZABLE

**CANCION: INALCANZABLE**

**INTERPRETE: RBD**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerla como a mi escribirla.**

**BESITOS**

**USAKO**


End file.
